Kiss Me Please
by Naminamifrid
Summary: Sasuke lagi galau, disebabkan oleh satu orang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih Sasuke tidak medapatkan ciuman dari Naruto. Dan Sasuke galau karena merindukan ciuman dari sang suami. "TEMEE! Kau tega sekali dengan suami mu yang tampan ini." "Salah kau sendiri dobe, kupanggil dengan lembut tetap saja tak bangun." Repost dari wattpad/ NaruSasu


**Kiss Me Please**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: NaruSasu Always**

 **Warning: typo yang bertebaran, gaje, Ooc, dll.**

 _ **Don't like, Don't read**_ **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading Minnaa~_

.

.

.

.

'Dasar si Brengsek itu.' Batin Sasuke mendumel kesal. Sasuke mulai memotong-motong sayuran dengan kasar, tak dipedulikannya lagi bagaimana bentuknya. Pokoknya Sudah hampir tiga minggu moodnya selalu jelek. Hanya dikarenakan oleh satu orang, orang yang sudah dinikahinya selama kurang lebih selama satu tahun, orang yang telah merebut hatinya, orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan selalu dicinta dan dikenang, Orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto suami sah dari Namikaze Sasuke. Pokoknya hari ini lah kegalau-an Sasuke memuncak. Sasuke rasanya geram ingin memotong tubuh Naruto kecil-kecil dengan pisau yang dipegangnya. Dan, kegalau-an sang istri sah dari Namikaze Naruto, bermulai sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.

 **FlashBack On**

Seperti biasa pekerjaan seorang istri muda yang baru saja menikah, ia akan membangunkan suaminya, merapikan tempat tidur, dan menyiapkan sarapan selagi sang suami masih mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kerja, dan itulah rutinitas yang akan sering dilakukan Sasuke saat pagi hari.

Ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi Sasuke sudah bangun, dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dari rasa kantuknya. Diawal-awal pernikahan memang belum terbiasa sih, apa lagi harus bangun pagi dimana dulunya sebelum menikah bisa saja bangun sampai siang hari. Namun sebagai seorang istri yang baik Sasuke harus mulai membiasakan dirinya. Dengan berjalan lesu, sambil sesekali menguap Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai mencuci mukanya tidak ketinggalan pula menggosok gigi-gigi putih miliknya. Sasuke tidak mau suaminya kecewa saat menciumnya dan mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak berasal dari mulutnya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mulai membangunkan pria pirang yang telah menjadi suaminya hampir sembilan bulan.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan bahu Naruto pelan. Tak mendapatkan sahutan Sasuke mencoba lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"DOBE." Sang dobe masih saja sulit dibangunkan bagai beruang yang sedang berhibernasi. Dengan kekesalan yang mulai memuncak apa lagi orang yang dipanggil masih saja meringkuk bagaikan udang didalam selimut. Langsung saja Sasuke menarik dengan kuat selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh topless Naruto. Dengan tidak elitenya Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk, salahkan sendiri posisi tidurnya yang terlalu diujung kasur. Masih mengerang karena sakit dipantatnya ditambah lagi rasa kantuk yang berat dipaksa langsung bangun membuatnya sedikit kesal. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas pelan.

"TEMEE! Kau tega sekali dengan suami mu yang tampan ini."

"Salah kau sendiri dobe, kupanggil dengan lembut tetap saja tak bangun." Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil beranjak bangun dari tempatnya jatuh. Dan berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, melewati Sasuke dengan diam. Sasuke yang dilewati hanya terdiam saja, tumben- tumbennya sang suami tidak menciumnya. Walau pun sedang kesal atau marah pasti ada sedikit saja kecupan walapun itu dipipi, dan sekarang dia hanya dilewati seperti tidak ada orang saja. Mencoba berpikir positif dulu, mungkin suaminya tengah terburu-buru atau mungkin lupa. Masih mencoba berfikir positif Sasuke mulai merapikan tempat tidur mereka, dan mulai berjalan turun ke lantai bawah pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah rapi, dengan setelan jas warna Navy blue ditambah kemeja warna merah darah, dan tak ketinggalan pula dasi panjang berwarna hitam membuat Naruto semakin tampan saja. Naruto berjalan turun menuju meja makan, dan menunggu sarapan yang sedang dibuat Sasuke. Tidak terlalu lama menunggu 2 piring omelett yang masih mengepulkan uap panas datang, beserta 1 segelas jus jeruk dan segelas jus tomat mendampingi sarapan pagi mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja makan dengan lahap, entah karena masakan Sasuke yang terlalu enak atau karena sudah telat untuk pergi ke kantor. Setelah selesai dengan makanan miliknya, Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah tak lupa dengan teriakannya

"ITTEKIMASU" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam mencoba berfikir positif mungkin saja Naruto akan telat bekerja. Ya telat bekerja di perusahaan milik sendiri.

"Itterasshai." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang larut malam, dan Naruto belum pulang juga. Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Naruto pulang hanya bisa menonton tv ditemani berbagai macam makanan dan camilan, tak dipedulikannya lagi kalau seandainya tubuhnya itu bisa membengkak. Sasuke dengan seriusnya menonton drama korea, yang dimana ada seorang kapten tentara yang tampan dan seorang dokter yang cantik, drama ini lagi populer-populernya di kalangan para remaja. Sasuke menonton dengan seriusnya sampai tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka di iringi dengan ucapan 'aku pulang'.

Sasuke yang masih serius dengan tontonannya tak lupa dengan semangkuk snack di pangkuannya, langsung terkejut kala melihat Naruto sedang tertidur berbantalkan paha putih mulus milik Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ia kelelahan.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati, dan tangannya yang tadi memegang mangkuk ia letakkan dan mulai mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tertidur juga, beralaskan sofa tempat ia menunggu Naruto pulang yang berada diruang tamu dengan tv yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa tidak merasa ada gerakan dari Naruto yang ternyata hanya pura-pura tertidur. Naruto pun langsung bangun dari tempatnya berbaring tadi dan mulai menggendong Sasuke, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sang pujaan hati. Naruto tahu dia telah mendiamkan Sasuke hampir seminggu ini, tapi ini demi kebaikannya juga. Setelah menidurkan kembali Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Dan Menyelimuti Sasuke sebatas dada untuk menghindarkan dari udara dingin, tak lupa kecupan hangat akan kasih sayang Naruto berikan di bibir merah Sasuke. Naruto pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, angin sejuk yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang luas berwarna Baby blue membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur, menggeliat pelan untuk menghindari dari hawa sejuk yang terus saja masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mulai merapatkan selimut tebalnya yang bergambar Salah satu tokoh Super Hero terkenal, untuk mencari kehangatan. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur dan mengelus dengan lembut rambut sewarna dark blue itu.

" Semoga kau tidak marah pada ku Sasuke" Ucap Naruto sebelum mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi tidak seperti biasanya Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya serta untuk Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya Naruto langsung berangkat ke kantornya tak lupa meninggal kan memo kecil yang ia letakkan di pintu lemari es. 'Maaf sayang aku tidak membangunkan mu, dan langsung pergi ke kantor hari ini jadwal ku sangat padat. Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu habiskan ya, dan jangan lupa minum susunya ya sayang... :) Aku mencintai mu '

.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

Sasuke galau, teringat akan memo yang pernah ditulis Naruto, dan memo tersebut masih ia simpan entah untuk apa. Naruto yang pergi ke kantor tanpa membangunkannya, langsung pergi begitu saja -yah gak begitu saja sih, masih dibuat in sarapan kok-. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu memaksa Naruto untuk membangunkannya kalau Naruto akan pergi berangkat kerja pada pagi hari, terserah mau berangkat jam berapa pokoknya kalau Naruto sudah bangun dirinya juga harus bangun. Sasuke kan ingin seperti istri-istri yang perhatian dan sayang kepada suaminya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang dikantor mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen dengan cepat ia ingin memiliki waktu luang untuk Sasukenya. Dengan serius Naruto membaca dengan teliti sambil membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut sehingga tak menyadari ada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Direktur. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam, dan dilihatnya seorang pria yang dulu pernah singgah dihatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ya... itu dulu sekali...

"-ruto."

"Naru-."

"Naruto."

"NARUTOOO!." Panggilan berkali-kali yang diberikan wanita akhirnya di akhiri dengan teriakan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ah...Sakura-chan. Sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu kawan lama. Tidak boleh?." Balas Sakura sambil berjalan kearah sofa berwarna dark blue dan mendudukinya dengan anggun. Haruno Sakura atau lebih sering dipanggil Sakura merupakan teman lama Naruto dan Sasuke, dan merupakan mantan kekasih dari Naruto. Haruno Sakura merupakan anak dari pemilik dari Haruno Corp, salah satu pemilik resort terbesar yang ada di Jepang, selain itu Sakura sendiri juga mempunyai Butik yang sering mensponsori artis-artis bahkan model-model papan atas.

"Hahaha...tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan, hanya saja aku sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersamaku hari ini?, aku yang bayar, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto." Tawar Sakura. Cukup menunggu lama, akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab.

"Ehmm...baiklah, kau tunggu aku di Ichiraku Restaurant nanti aku menyusul."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk terdiam menatap televisi yang menayangkan gosip-gosip tentang orang-orang terkenal, walau pun tidak ada ketertarikan untuk menontonnya apa mau dikata semua stasiun televisi sedang menayangkan gosip seorang artis yang akan segera menikah dan tengah hangat dibicarakan di media-media sosial. Sasuke sedikit melamun, sambil memegang selembar kertas memo.

'Apa Naruto sudah tidak peduli padaku? Tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak peduli padaku lagi, kenapa dia memasakan sarapan untuk-Ku waktu itu.' Pikir Sasuke, sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. Entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini ia sedikit tidak enak badan, sensitif, dan mood suka berubah-ubah.

"Sepertinya kehamilan pertamaku ini sedikit membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengupas apel dan memakannya dengan lahap, entah kenapa ia lebih suka makan buah-buahan dari pada memakan nasi.

Karena rasa lapar masih menyerang Sasuke, lantas Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk mencari apel atau jeruk di dalam kulkasnya. Setelah mencari-cari dan tidak menemukan di mana pun atas inisiatif nya sendiri segara Sasuke pergi ke kamar, mencari dompet dan smartphone miliknya. Jarak antara rumahnya dan supermarket tidak terlalu jauh, disebabkan rumahnya berada di tengah-tengah pusat kota, berjalan sedikit tidak akan terlalu membuatnya capek. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Sasuke keluar rumah tak lupa mengunci pintu dan mulai berjalan santai sambil melihat sekeliling.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih sewarna dengan sweater yang ia kenakan dilengkapi celana jeans biru dongker dan tak lupa sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam. Hari ini cuaca sedikit dingin di karena kan bulan ini akan segera memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde keluar dari mobilnya, baju kerja yang di gunakan tampak melekat dengan pas di tubuh tegapnya, tak jarang para pejalan kaki meliriknya dengan tatapan kagum entah dari para wanita atau dari para pria yang iri melihatnya. Naruto melangkah dengan pasti memasuki Restaurant tradisional yang telah menjadi langganannya sejak lama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto. Sakura yang mendapat sapaan tersebut hanya melemparkan senyuman manis sambil membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Tidak lama kok, aku saja baru melihat-lihat daftar menu." Hari ini Sakura tampak terlihat cantik dengan dress putih selutut dipadu dengan sepatu sendal berwarna peach yang membuatnya semakin cantik natural, make up yang tipis juga menghiasi wajah nya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Sudah lima tahun sejak aku pergi ke Prancis, kau sudah berubah ya? Makin tampan dan dewasa saja." Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan mata sewarna emerald milik nya. Naruto tersenyum, hanya senyum biasa terhadap kawan lama.

"Yah aku baik-baik saja selama ini dan juga aku sudah menikah, tinggal menunggu kelahiran anak kami yang pertama."

"Permisi tuan, anda mau pesan apa?." Tanya pelayan restaurant tersebut, sambil memegang note untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Mmm... aku pesan Miso ramen dengan ekstra naruto dan menma, dan untuk minuman-Nya orange juice saja. Sakura kau mau pesan apa?."

"Ah.. aku pesan dango dan teh hijau hangat."

"Silakan menunggu beberapa menit lagi, permisi." Sang pelayan pun undur diri, meninggalkan dua orang pria dan wanita dengan suasana canggung.

"Naruto... sebenarnya aku kesini ingin meminta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu lima tahun yang lalu." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap lantai, ia tak berani langsung menatap mata biru lawannya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Kalau saja kau tidak meninggalkanku, mungkin aku tidak akan bersama dengan dia dan menikahinya. Berkatmu akhirnya aku tau apa itu cinta sejati, jadi kau jangan selalu terpuruk dan cobalah membuka dirimu kembali. Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari diriku. Kau itu wanita sukses Sakura, tidak mungkin ada laki-laki yang tidak cinta padamu." Sakura yang mendengarnya tertegun, lalu kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, akhirnya beban dipundaknya menghilang. Selama ini Sakura pergi ke Prancis untuk mengembangkan usahanya di bidang Fashion, dan untuk menjadi pemilik butik yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Karena itulah Sakura rela meninggal kan orang yang ia cintai.

Berselang beberapa menit, akhirnya makanan yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Hmm... Naruto boleh aku tau sifat istrimu seperti apa sekarang?." Tanya Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

"Dia istri yang baik dan perhatian, walau kadang sikap dinginnya bikin aku gemas untuk tidak menciumnya."

"Hahaha sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya. Rupanya kalian tidak banyak berubah." Sakura pun meminum tehnya dengan perlahan.

"Yeah... aku sangat-sangat mencintainya." Balas Naruto diiringi cengiran yang telah lama tidak dilihat Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kenapa saat ini aku sangat ingin memakan ramen?, apa jangan-jangan ini ke inginan anakku? ." Gumam Sasuke pelan, setelah selesai dari belanja buah-buahannya Sasuke merasa sangat ingin memakan ramen, kemungkinan karena dia sedang dalam masa-masa mengidam.

Dengan berjalan pelan sambil membawa beberapa kantung buah yang tidak terlalu berat, Sasuke segera pergi ke restaurant tempat langganan Naruto dan Sasuke, yah walau Sasuke hanya memakan dango atau tamagoyaki. Ketika Sasuke memasuki restaurant, harum kaldu ramen yang tercium mulai membuat perut Sasuke bunyi karena aromanya. Sasuke pun segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk, kelereng hitamnya mulai menjelajah ke sekeliling, melihat-lihat mencari tempat yang pas.

Tak sengaja netra sewarna batu Onyx melihat suaminya dengan temannya atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasih suaminya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung saja duduk disebelah suaminya, tanpa memperdulikan raut terkejut yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajah dua orang disana.

"Pelayan!." Panggil Sasuke menggema, dia sepertinya kesal melihat suaminya duduk berdua dengan wanita lain.

"Aku pesan Ramen jumbo dengan tambahan telur dan daging yang banyak didalamnya, terus aku pesan dango, sushi dan takoyaki. Untuk minumnya aku mau es jeruk dan jus tomat. Jangan pakek lama." Naruto yang mendengar pesanan istri hanya melotot terdiam, yah... bukan nya tidak sanggup bayar tapi apakah istrinya sanggup menghabiskan makanan-Nya.

Sasuke yang sedang badmood mulai mendelik galak, melihat keterdiaman dua orang tersebut.

"APA?!." Tanya Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, apa kabarmu Sasuke?" Sapa Sakura mengabaikan, death glare andalan Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke ketus.

"Sa-sasuke... kenapa kau bisa disini sayang." Tanya Naruto disertai elusan dikepala, Sasuke pun menepis tangan tersebut. Pokoknya hari ini Sasuke sedang badmood, hari ini ia mau makan semuaaaanyaaa... mungkin termasuk suaminya juga.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke datar. Ketika makanan yang Sasuke pesan datang, langsung saja Sasuke memakannya dengan lahap. Terserah kalau nanti tubuhnya membengkak, ini juga sudah terlanjur membengkak karena hamil. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum, yah kalau Sasuke sedang kesal begini ia suka makan banyak.

"Naruto." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh.

"Ada apa sayang?."

"Aku mau pesan ramen lagi."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau tak habis?." Yah kan mubazir juga kalau buang-buang makanan.

"Aku gak peduli, pokoknya aku mau lagi. Kalau tidak habis tinggal kau saja yang makan." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, keluar sudah sifat manja tak mau kalahnya.

"Oke oke, terserah kamu sayang." Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah. Sakura? Jangan ditanya dia sedang cekikikan memperhatikan interaksi pasangan suami-istri didepan nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, dengan wanita itu?." Baru tersadar akan tujuan kenapa Sasuke duduk disini akhirnya ia pun bertanya. Yahh... walau dulunya mereka adalah teman sampai sekarang, pasti masih ada rasa kesal di dalam hatinya melihat sang suami duduk dengan mantan kekasih suaminya.

"Kami hanya sekedar mengobrol dan makan siang bersama, hal yang biasa dilakukan teman yang telah lama tak bertemu." Sakura pun tersenyum manis, ia sangat merindukan temannya itu.

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya bergumam sambil melanjutkan makan-Nya. Sasuke antara percaya dan tidak percaya saja mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Itu benar sayang, kami hanya sekedar mengobrol." Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak memperdulikan ocehan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas traktirannya Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari restaurant tersebut.

"Hahaha tidak masalah, dan Sasuke jangan sungkan padaku kalau kau ingin curhat. Aku siap kapan pun mendengarnya, kita juga bisa bertemu setiap hari, karena aku membeli rumah dekat perumahanmu." Sakura berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun saat berpamitan dengan Sasuke, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sepertinya mereka berdua juga sudah berbaikan.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Bisik Sakura.

"Jaa..." Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi diiringi senyuman.

"Ayo kita pulang Baby." Sambil membantu Sasuke mengangkat barang belanjaan.

Naruto berjalan kearah mobilnya, dan meletakan barang belanjaan di bagasi belakang. Setelah selesai Naruto pun berjalan ke sebelah pintu mobil tersebut dan membukakan pintunya, mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah Naruto membukakan pintunya. Sikap gentleman Naruto inilah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Suara deru mobil terdengar memasuki salah satu rumah yang lampunya masih padam. Naruto pun segera berjalan keluar mobilnya dan membukakan pintu. Setelah turun dari mobil, Sasuke langsung mencari kunci rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam setelah membuka pintunya. Hari ini Sasuke merasa cukup lelah, tetapi ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan suaminya. Ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

Setelah selesai mandi Sasuke pun, menunggu Naruto di kamar mereka. Harum dari sabun yang Sasuke pakai mandi tercium menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan kemeja kerja Naruto, yang sengaja ia pakai tanpa celana, hanya dalaman saja.

Yup... kalian tidak salah baca, saat ini Sasuke tidak menggunakan celana panjang, hanya celana boxer pendek yang menutupi area privasinya. Jadi baju kemeja kerja Naruto yang kepanjangan hampir mencapai lutut ditambah celana boxer pendek, kalau kalian lihat seakan-akan Sasuke hanya pakai kemeja saja.

Sasuke sengaja menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, ia sengaja ingin menggoda iman suaminya. Apakah suaminya masih tergoda dengan tubuhnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu pagar dan rumah, Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk meletakan barang belanjaan Sasuke. Terutama buah-buahan Naruto simpan terlebih dahulu ke dalam lemari es. Sasuke paling suka saat buah-buah tersebut dalam keadaan dingin. Sesudah menaruh barang-barang, Naruto pun berjalan kearah kamar mereka. Ia sangat ingin tidur sambil memeluk tubuh sang istri, setelah kerja rodi dikantornya selesai. Dan sekarang tinggal menikmati hasilnya, libur selama seminggu. Ah... memikirkan-Nya ia ingin segera sampai ke kamar.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mematung didekat pintu. Matanya mulai melotot, hidung kembang kempis, dan wajah mulai memerah. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan disana. Bagaikan seorang malaikat jatuh yang telah kehilangan sayapnya, Sasuke sungguh menggoda iman nya sekarang.

"Sabar Naruto sabar...adikku kau juga harus sabar." Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dada dan menutup matanya. Sasuke yang tengah berpose menggoda, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah. Dia kesal, kenapa suaminya malah terdiam seakan-akan sedang melihat hantu. Sasuke hanya tidak tau kalau Naruto sedang berusaha menahan godaan tersebut.

"Naruto~." Panggil Sasuke dengan sedikit desahan di ujung nya.

"..." Naruto diam dengan badan yang mulai gemetaran, dan jangan lupa mata yang ia pejamkan dengan rapat.

"Na...rutohh~." Panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

"I..iya sayang." Balas Naruto gugup, sambil merapalkan mantra.

'Sabar Naruto sabar.' Rapalnya dalam hati.

"Narutohhh...uuushh." Setelah dekat dengan tubuh Naruto, Sasuke pun memanggil nama Naruto tempat ditelinga Naruto diiringi tiupan kearah telinga.

"..." Tubuh Naruto mulai menegang. Sensasi panas dingin mulai melingkupi tubuhnya. Sasuke yang mulai jengkel, mencari ide-ide yang lain. Dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan-Nya di leher sang suami, Sasuke mulai mengecup leher Naruto mesra.

Naruto yang tak tahan akan godaan sang istri, akhirnya pasrah pada godaan yang Sasuke berikan. Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata.

"Kau... telah membangunkan singa yang lapar sayang."

"Tidak masalah sayanghhh... saat ini aku ingin kamuhh... ahh." Balas Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang dekat, dan tangan yang menggantung di leher suaminya.

"Asal kau tau, selama ini aku menahan diri karena tak mau anak kita kenapa-kenapa. Dan kau malah menggodaku seperti." Naruto mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Sasuke, dan mulai mencium, menggigit sambil menjilati leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Ahhmm...tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku sudah mencari referensi di Internet, kalau sex disaat hamil tidak akan ada masalahhh... ahh~." Naruto yang mendengarnya masih merasa khawatir. Tapi tidak menyurutkan niatnya, dia rindu tubuh istrinya, dia rindu kecupan mesra yang selalu diberikan. Dia rindu semuanya, awalnya Naruto takut kalau mencium Sasuke ia akan terbawa oleh nafsu, dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Naruto tak mau istri dan anaknya kenapa-kenapa.

"Baiklah, kau tak bisa mundur lagi Sasuke." Dengan seringai di wajahnya, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke bridal style. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum menggoda, entah kenapa Sasuke sangat manja dan menggoda begini ketika ia hamil.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, Naruto tak sabar menyantap makanan di hadapannya. Lagian besok hingga seminggu ke depan ia libur. Naruto mulai melumat bibir merah tersebut, sambil membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang Sasuke pakai.

"Mhhmm... Nahhrutohhm..." Panggil Sasuke disela-sela ciuman.

"Hmmm." Hanya itu balasan Naruto, ia sedang fokus dengan lumatan di bibir sang istri. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan, rasa manis yang telah tiga minggu tak ia cicipi. Jari-jari panjang Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus, mencubit, dan memilin dada Sasuke yang mulai berisi. Sedangkan tangan Satu lagi ia masukan ke dalam celana boxer Sasuke.

"Ngahhh... mhh..." Desahan terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Mendengar itu tangan Naruto semakin gencar melakukan pekerjaan nya.

"Shhh..stoppp...ahh... mhhh~." Nafas Sasuke mulai habis akibat ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa sayang, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah berani menggodaku." Lidah Naruto berpindah kearah dada Sasuke, menjilati daerah sekitanya, memberikan tanda-tanda merah.

"Hhhyaahh...ahhh~."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang pun tiba, terlihat dua orang pria sedang berpelukan dibalik selimut. Mereka baru tidur pukul 4 dini hari. Tak memperdulikan walau sudah siang hari mereka masih saja tetap tertidur, sepertinya aktivitas mereka sudah menguras habis tenaga mereka berdua. Saat ini pukul 1 siang, sepasang netra biru akhirnya terbuka. Pemilik netra itu Naruto masih ingin bermalas-malasan sambil terus memeluk tubuh sang istri yang banyak terdapat ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto masih saja asik memeluk dan mengelus rambut halus Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan elusan tersebut, hanya dapat semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Disaat libur begini Sasuke ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan suami.

"Naruto." Suara serak khas baru bangun tidur terdengar. Rupanya Sasuke telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya sayang." Masih dengan memeluk, sambil sesekali memberi ciuman ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi sejak tiga minggu yang lalu?." Tanya Sasuke, dengan mata yang masih terpejam menikmati pelukan hangat yang Naruto berikan.

"Kalau aku menciummu, aku pasti tidak akan tahan untuk menyerangmu−." Usia kandungan Sasuke saat ini tengah masuk tujuh bulan, dan Naruto yang melihatnya malah tergoda dengan tubuh seksi sang istri. Walaupun badan Sasuke tengah membengkak, bukan membuatnya menjadi jelek, malah semakin seksi dan menggoda untuk dijamah.

"−Aku tak mau, kandunganmu kenapa-kenapa Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum. Pikiran negatif tentang suaminya hilang begitu saja. Sasuke pernah berpikir kalau suaminya sudah tak mencintainya lagi dan sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa berjalan, kau harus bertanggung jawab dobe~." Aduhhh... Naruto tak tahan akan sikap manja Sasuke yang sedang hamil ini.

"Apa pun untuk mu." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium bibir merah tersebut.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, tolong cucikan piring di dapur sekalian baju juga ya... aku sedang malas sekarang. Oh... ya Sekalian juga bersihkan rumah dan jangan lupa buat kan aku makan siang." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. Sabar ya Naruto, sesekali menjadi pembatu tidak akan menurunkan Kharismamu kok.

"Iya sayang." Jawab Naruto lemas. Apa pun untuk makhluk manis yang satu ini, Naruto rela melakukan apa saja.

'Menma, saat kau lahir nanti jangan tiru sifat ibumu ya.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Harusnya Naruto bersyukur kalau punya dua orang yang suka manja kadang dingin padanya, jarang ada lhoo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

 **Akhirnyaaa tamat jugaaa, walau pun ending nya gaje bangettt. Terimakasih yang udah setia menunggu. Nunggu update an aja sanggup... apa lagi nungguin kamuu~ #dilemparSendal wkkwkwwk..**

 **Kalau ada typo, maaf ya... manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.**

 **Di tunggu ya cerita lainnya... #CiumSatu-satu**

 **See youuu~**

 **RnR jangan lupa yaaa**


End file.
